Horror Movies
by TheNocturne
Summary: After an evening that included watching a horror movie, Kuki is more terrified than she thought she would be. One-shot, Kuki/Wally


**My roommates made me watch a horror movie tonight and I was terrified the entire time and so to calm myself down, I sat down to write and this was born. I think I write about my life's experiences too much. For the record, Cloverfield is a totally freaky movie.**

**Yeah, this story has no point, and the ending ended up being different than I imagined. Do I still like it? Yes. And I hope you do, too.**

**And now, we're going to go watch more terrifying movies. Oh joy. Someone save me.**

**Have a great non-horror-filled weekend!**

**I need to stop writing so much. You all will get sick of me.**

**Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door does not belong to me. But I totally made the movie up. I wonder if there's a movie really called that.**

**Love, Sadie**

--

As the jingling tune signaled the end of the irritating movie, Wally breathed a long sigh of relief. He had tried to convince Kuki that a movie involving a princess, a few fairies, and a magical gem stone could be so utterly predictable and, even worse, totally annoying. But, of course, she had completely ignored him with the claim that the movie would be "cute."

As _if_ that argument was supposed to persuade him to watch it.

And yet, only a half-hour later, he had found himself sitting on the couch beside her, trying not to tear his brains out at every single sentence of dialogue that proclaimed that, with the power of friendship, anything was possible. The part that proved even worse was Kuki's absolutely enraptured face that seemed determined to soak in every line.

So, yes. Wally was quite pleased when it ended.

Leaping to his feet, he popped the disk out as fast as he could, and jammed a new one into its place. _This_ was the movie that he had been waiting to see, and he was going to watch it, whether his female companion liked it or not.

"What're we watching, Wally?" she chirped as he sat down beside her once more. It was amazing for him to believe that even after they had grown up, her voice was still as happy as it had ever been. Her hair was longer and thicker, her slim legs and arms were long and spidery, and her body had taken on a figure deserving of a woman. And yet, she still laughed like a child.

Wally himself had lengthened as well; he was quite proud of the fact that he now stood above her. He was just as lithe, but in a durable way that made him feel like a man. Sitting down beside her, the way that she seemed to fit exactly against his side pleased him more than he could fully understand. "We're watching Chainsaw Massacre II," he announced happily, not noticing the face that her skin took on an entirely new shade of white.

"The horror movie?" she asked quietly, eying the screen as though it might leap out and bite her. As focused as he was on the screen, even he could detect the slightest hint of fear in her voice. The thought that such a movie could possibly terrify her was actually somewhat amusing. The girl fought villains as a child, and yet couldn't watch a horror movie?

He smirked at her. "Are ya scared?" No matter how scared she was, he wanted to see this movie _so bad_. Hoagie had been ranting about it the other day, and Wally had felt horrified at the idea that Hoagie had seen a horror movie that he hadn't. So he had resolved to see the movie as soon as he possibly could.

She nodded her head rapidly, clutching at his arm. "Can we please watch a different movie, pretty please?" The pleading tone in her voice threatened to dissolve his will, but he struggled valiantly to remain steadfast to his determination to see this movie and be able to talk about it with the guys.

So he told a little white lie. "I promise ya, it's not that bad. Not even bad enough to scare ya at all." Since he hadn't seen the movie, he couldn't exactly be sure. But how scary could it really be? "Look, it's coming on."

The next hour and a half was filled with ear-piercing screaming.

The images were the way Wally liked them. Intense, fast-paced, and filled with accurately-portrayed images of the most grotesque gore. The body parts splattered with blood were far more realistic than the last horror movie he had seen. And the wide-eyed faces that were wrenched with terror as they face the last few seconds of their lives. They were unforgettable.

During every decapitation, ever murder, every roar of the chainsaw, Kuki let out a tiny whimper of fear and clenched onto him more tightly, her eyes filling with tears at the prospect of lives, as non-existent as they were, being taken away from people who did nothing wrong. She winced away from the worst of the scenes, refusing to even glance at the screen when someone was being killed.

Wally could tell that she was grateful when the credits came on, after the killer was discovered and put in capacity and the hero of the story made away with the girl that he had been trying to protect the entire time. Her entire body relaxed against his, and her breathing, although shaky, had let out one long sigh before returning to its normal pace.

It was only when he saw the droplets of sweat on her forehead that he actually felt concerned for her. "Are ya okay?"

She curled up against him, shaking slightly, and he wrapped his arms around her and simply held her there, rocking her back and forth and letting her slowly realize that it had all been just a movie. Of course he felt like a git now, after seeing her so obviously affected by the movie. "Sorry," he mumbled reluctantly, wondering now if the movie had been entirely worth watching.

She nodded slightly, sniffling, and curled a hand around his shirt, gripping the fabric tightly inside of her fist. Now that they were pressed together, he could feel her trembling. Finally, in last attempt to calm her, he picked her up and carried her upstairs into her room.

The room was amazingly bright, and decorated with flowers and stuffed animals and all things girly. He awkwardly cleared the bed of any stuffed animals and then sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap and holding her close. Her breathing had calmed now, and she tucked herself against him, whispering hoarsely, "Don't make me watch a horror movie ever again. Okay?"

"I won't." He carefully adjusted them so that they were lying horizontally, stroking a hand down her back and murmuring to her. Simple words, words meant to reassure her that it was just a movie. He wouldn't remember later what he said to her, but apparently it was enough to calm her down, for in a few minutes, she was sleeping.

The next morning, neither of them would speak of the event, nor even bring up the fact that they had spent an entire night in each other's arms.

But it was a _very_ interesting fact that the next time they went to the movie rental store, when Hoagie suggested a horror movie, Kuki was the first one to agree.


End file.
